


New Friend...or New Bully

by Fangirl44



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Bullying, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl44/pseuds/Fangirl44
Summary: When a new student is transferred to Jefferson County Middle School they appear to be a happy nice person, but when no one’s around this new kid decides that Milo is the perfect target for picking on...let’s just say that when Milo’s best friends find out, things do not go well
Relationships: Milo Murphy/Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood
Kudos: 2





	New Friend...or New Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Something with words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m a very slow worker and this book is also about to be deleted so this is just being published before it gets deleted!

This is not a chapter I just don’t want my book to get deleted!!!


End file.
